In the following description, a generally used paging group and an idle mode of a terminal are schematically explained.
FIG. 1 is a diagram for an example of a paging group consisting of a plurality of base stations.
Referring to FIG. 1, a plurality of base stations (BS) supporting an idle mode belong to a paging group to construct a paging area.
In this case, the paging group indicates a logical group. If there is a traffic that targets a mobile station (MS), the object of the paging group is to provide a neighbor range area that can be paged in downlink (DL). And, the paging group should meet the condition to be large enough for a specific terminal to exist for most of time within a same paging group and the condition to be small enough for a paging load to maintain a proper level.
FIG. 1 shows four paging groups defined on multiple base stations located at hexagonal lattices. One base station is able to be included in one or more paging groups. The paging group is defined by a management system. And, a paging group is able to use a paging group-action backbone network message. Moreover, a list of terminal in idle mode is managed using a paging-announce message corresponding to one of backbone network messages and initial paging of all base stations belonging to a paging group can be managed.
Idle mode indicates an operation of supporting a terminal to periodically receive a downlink (DL) broadcast traffic transmission without registering at a specific base station when the terminal is moving in a wireless link environment constructed with multiple base stations.
Idle mode is able to give the benefit to a terminal by eliminating a handover-related activation requirement and general operation requirements. Idle mode is able to save power and operational resources used by a terminal in a manner of put limitation on a terminal action to be scanned in a discrete cycle.
Idle mode provides a simple and proper method of informing a terminal for a downlink traffic in pending and is able to give the benefit to a network and a base station by removing a wireless interface and a network handover (HO) traffic from an inactive terminal.